Sooner Or Later
by bella-sk8er
Summary: 'Sooner or later, your gonna come around, you'll be, sorry, when you figure out, I was always, everything that you needed, sooner or later, your gona wish you had me.' One-shot Songfic, Sooner Or Later by Michelle Branch. JxCxD, Courtney-centric.


**AN: Yeah, okay. So, I've had this for a while really, back when I was writing Taking Chances. It was sort of just, sitting there. I'm not exactly fond of it, but I tried to fix it a bit. It didn't work. Ah well, tell me what ya think! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT or the song Sooner Or Later by Michelle Branch.**

* * *

I walked down the hall of my school, collecting stares from most of the guys. But never from the one guy I wanted to notice me, Justin. He was a model, and incredibly hot. He was also my best friend. That's right, I, the simpleton Courtney, had a Greek good as a best friend. And there he was now. He saw me and smiled. I smiled too, getting butterflies. Oh, did I mention I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him? Yeah, cause that's a factor in there too.

"Hey." He said, slightly winded. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Cool. Cause Heather and I are having problems again." I sighed. Of course. That's all it ever was. I faked a smile.

"Sure. Just swing by my place, I'd love to help." He smiled at me.

"Cool. Thanks, Court. You're the best!" He then ran off with some of his buddies. He talked to me about everything. He poured his heart and soul out to me, but never about what I wanted him to. Always about Heather.

"Hey Princess. Still 'in love' with the geek god over there?" My other best friend, only surprisingly closer, Duncan asked, jogging up to me.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you mean 'Greek god'." I said, sighing dreamily. As I came to, I just caught a moment of hurt in Duncan's eyes. Wait, hurt?

"Uh, no, Princess. I mean geek." He said, smirking and making his eyes go cross eyes. I laughed, and Duncan broke out into a huge smile. "So. You want to catch a movie tonight?" He asked. I looked at him, into his gorgeous teal eyes, and wanted nothing more. I shook my head. No. I liked Justin, not Duncan. I looked at Duncan again, who was still waiting for me to answer. I like Justin. I repeated to myself. I like Justin, I like Justin.

"Sorry." I said. "I promised Justin I'd help him with his Heather troubles." Duncan rolled his eyes, than quickly put his lips to mine. He pulled away too soon.

"Fine." He said. "But when you wake up and realize you don't like Justin, I'm just a phone call away." He turned and walked away. I watched him leave.

"So I asked her out on a date, and she said no, cause she was going 'out with the girls." Justin continued to complain. He lived about two houses down, so he came to me a lot. Most times it was un-announced. But even those were less annoying than trying to help him today, announced or not. Maybe it had something to do with Duncan. No. I thought. It had everything to do with Duncan.

"And earlier today, she accused me of spending too much time with you. She claimed that you liked me and that I must be cheating on her. But just the other day she was hanging out with Trent!" He said, as if it was the worst thing in the world. I lost it.

"I DO like you!" I yelled at him. But no, that wasn't right. "Or at least I did. Leave." He looked shocked.

"What? But, why?" He asked. "We're not friends anymore?" I sighed.

"We're still friends, yes. But I'm done with this. I'm tired of listening to you ramble on about every problem you have with Heather." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "You come over here and go on and on about it. All she does is get you confused and messed up, so you come running to me for help. You never notice me. You never have. I've liked you for so long, but I give up! So leave." I said. Then I added. "Oh, and sooner or later, you're going to wish you had me." He looked shocked, nodded once, got up, then left. I closed the door behind me, and checked the clock. If I got dressed now, there might still be time..

I perked up at the site of Duncan. He looked, different, but in a good way. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, black jeans with no holes, his trademarked red chucks and, was that a rose? I started to walk to him, and saw his face light up when he saw me. He stood up straight and grinned. He opened his arms out wide, and I let myself fall into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered into my ear.

"You look beautiful tonight." I blushed, but smiled. I hadn't gone to dressed. I was wearing a black dress type top. It was strapless, with a butterfly belt around the waist and white at the top and bottom. I had white leggings on, a white tank top and a white headband. My hair was pulled into a side pony tail and curled a little. Oh, and in the spirit of Duncan, I was wearing black chucks.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I said, lightly punching him in the arm. He laughed than pulled me to him again. I smiled at how perfectly I fit into his arms. There was just one thing. I pulled away, and before he could react, I wrapped my arms around him neck and pulled his lips down to mine. I felt him smile into the kiss, as he pulled me closer. When we pulled away, I just looked at him.

"I think I love you." I blurted out, then went red. He chuckled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Good." He said. "Cause I think I love you too." His lips crashed into mine again. When we pulled away again, it was time to go in. I watched him scratch the back of his neck, looking nervous. "Uh, I'm not good with the mushy stuff, but uh, this is for you." He said, handing me the rose. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. It's gorgeous." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, you are." He then winked and ran into the cinema. I laughed, and chased after him. He bought the tickets and the snacks, but we never really paid much attention to the movie. It had to be one of the best nights of my life.

I walked down the hallway of the school. I couldn't believe it had only been a day. A day since Justin ran up to me asking for help with Heather. A day since Duncan and I started dating. All the guys knew it. They watched me, but didn't try anything, afraid Duncan would beat them into next week. And knowing Duncan, he would. At that moment, Justin ran up to me. He was probably the only one who hadn't heard about Duncan and I.

"Court." He said, out of breath. "You were right. About, about everything. I'm sorry I didn't realize you like me. But I do now. I broke up with Heather. I'm ready to try it." He said.

"Try what?" I asked him.

"You know. You. Me. Dating. What do you say?" He asked, looking hopeful. I hated to crush his dreams, but I had to.

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head. "You're a day too late." I said, trying to step around me. He blocked me off, and grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"I mean, I don't like you anymore. Besides, as of last night, I'm no longer single." Justin just stood there, jaw hitting the floor.

"What? Who!" He demanded. Just than a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and Duncan leaned down and kissed my temple. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, than looked at Justin.

"Me." He stated simply. Justin clenched his fists and jaw, than let out a deep breath.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me. I looked him straight in the eyes, and felt Duncan tense.

"Because. I love him." I said. "And he loves me. He wasn't stupid, he realized it, and he made his move. You were too late. Good bye Justin." I said. Justin glared at Duncan, than looked at me.

"Fine." He said. "But to quote a beautiful young girl, 'sooner or later, you're going to wish you had me.'" He said, using my words from last night. I looked at him, looked at Duncan, smiled, than looked back at Justin.

"No." I said, starting to walk off with Duncan. "No I'm not."


End file.
